Angry Blonde
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Itachi punya cara sendiri untuk meredakan emosi Naruto, setiap kali si blonde marah karena kesibukkannya sebagai CEO Akatsuki .Corp. Drabble ItaNaru fluffy, suka-suka fujodanshi sajalah…


**Itachi punya cara sendiri untuk meredakan emosi Naruto, setiap kali si ****_blonde_**** marah karena kesibukkannya sebagai CEO Akatsuki .Corp. Drabble ItaNaru, -suka fujodanshi sajalah…**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Itachi X Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning**

**OOC, gaje, misstypos, absurd, crack pairing.**

**Drabble ItaNaru 1 untuk 10 dalam satu bulan.**

**BIJAKLAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri, helaan napas berat meluncur dari bibirnya seiring kegugupan yang dia rasakan. Berusaha bersikap percaya diri, tangan alabasternya ia letakkan di _handle_ pintu setelah tadi ia sempat membuka kuncinya.

Ini menjadi hari ke tujuh.

Yah, hari ke tujuh ia tidak menemui pemuda _blonde_ berisik yang sangat dicintainya.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menemui si pirang. Tapi karena pekerjaannya yang menggunung, serta menjalani dinas ke luar kota –tanpa izin– lah yang membuat dirinya tidak sempat. _Well_… pada akhirnya dia harus pasrah, lagi-lagi menghadapi si pirang yang pasti akan murka karena kebebalannya.

"_Tadaima_…" lirihnya begitu membuka pintu, langkah perlahannya membawa ia ke ruang tamu. Tidak mendapati sofa, meja, pot, dan lain-lain kecuali Naruto, Uchiha Itachi… lelaki yang begitu takut mendapat kemarahan belahan jiwanya itu langsung mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Yah, Naruto pasti ada di sana bukan?

"Naruto… kau di sini?" Tanya Itachi begitu tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, membukanya, kemudian melongokkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia tarik kembali saat sebuah buku hampir mengenai paras tampannya.

Benar kan?

Naruto pasti sangat marah.

"Kau masih ingat pulang, heh?!" bentak suara cempreng dari dalam kamar itu emosi. "KAU MASIH INGAT PULANG? ITACHI-_NII_?!"

"Mengertilah _Honey_…" Itachi membujuk. Setelah yakin Naruto tidak akan lagi melemparinya dengan barang-barang, ia kembali membuka pintu dan memasukki kamar dengan senyuman lembutnya. Biasanya… emosi si _blonde_ akan mereda setiap kali Itachi memamerkan senyuman rupawannya. "Aku mencari uang untuk kita."

"Kau selalu mengucapkan alasan yang sama!" Naruto membuang muka. Masih tidak terlalu terpengaruh pada senyuman sang kekasih yang sempat membuat jantungnya _doki_-_doki_. Ia kali ini memang sangat marah.

Tidak tahu kah sang sulung Uchiha, Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkannya?

_Failed_!

Itachi masih tidak menyerah. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas kasur kemudian duduk di sisinya, tangan kanannya mulai merayap memeluk pinggang si _blonde_.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk masa depan kita." Itachi merayu. Ia mengecup pundak si _blonde_ sekilas, namun wajah _tan_ bergaris kucing itu masih tidak juga balas menatapnya.

_Failed_!

"Aku merindukanmu…" Itachi menggumam lirih. Ia tampaknya masih gencar membujuk si _blonde_. "Sangat-sangat merindukanmu…"

Kedua pipi _tan_ itu mulai bersemu merah. Tapi dirinya masih keras kepala tidak mau balas menatap si sulung Uchiha. _Onyx_ sang Uchiha mengerling, tersenyum tipis saat tahu pertahanan Naruto mulai roboh karena kata-katanya.

Mempererat dekapannya, Itachi menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar nikmat dari tubuh tegap dalam dekapannya, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir satu menyentuh punggung sang _blonde_ yang hanya ditutupi kaus kuning tipis. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak, rasanya hampir remuk karena dirinya setiap kali bekerja memang cenderung terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Naruto…" Itachi berbisik merdu. Sekilas Naruto melirik sang Uchiha dengan ekor matanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Dan warna merah itu semakin menjalar ke seluruh wajah termasuk kupingnya, Naruto mendelik pada Itachi dan menatap lelaki tampan yang terkekeh itu murka, sebelum akhirnya mendorongnya membuat Itachi terjengkang dari kasur menghantam lantai.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?" sinisnya sebelum akhirnya turun dari kasur, mendudukki perut sang Uchiha, dan membungkukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir sang _dominan_.

Itachi tertawa setan dalam hati.

Ahh… Naruto memang tidak bisa marah terlalu lama, ya?

Terutama… jika yang dihadapinya adalah sang sulung Uchiha

**The end**

**Nay sempet muter2 FNI buat nyari fic ItaNaru, dan hasilnya, bahkan mungkin gak nyampe sepuluh jari. #Miris.**

**Karena itu Nay mau ramein nih fandom pake Drabble ItaNaru. Hohoho. semoga target 10 drabble / fic dalam satu bulan bisa Nay sanggupin. **

**Well… berharap kalian juga ada yg mau nyumbang karya buat bantuin Nay deh. Huahahaha**

**Salam ItaNaru.**

**RnR peliis?**

**Sankyuuu**


End file.
